Our Little Family
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: After another massive blow-out, Blaine finds out he is pregnant and the men feel as though all the pieces of the puzzle are finally coming together. There will be M-Preg and child raising.
1. The Pregnancy Test

Blaine got home from work and opened the door to an angry Kurt. He would say it was the first time he had seen the man this fired up, but it wasn't.

"What's wrong honey?" Blaine braved, putting his coat down.

"Everything is fucking wrong, Blaine!" Kurt turned his head. "Do you know how long it has been since we have heard anything back from an agency, adoption or surrogate?"

"These things take time," Blaine tried to be comforting. "I am annoyed too Kurt."

"It has been nearly four years, Blaine," Kurt said in a tone that scared Blaine. "Four years of no phone calls – just waiting, like idiots. Why doesn't anyone want to give us their baby? Why Blaine? We are good people."

"There will be someone Kurt." Blaine responded.

"Don't start this shit with me again," Kurt yelled. "I am sick of waiting. There is no point getting our hopes up when we know that no one will ever give us their baby."

"You want to give up?" Blaine was now getting angry too. "This is the last thing that we should be doing, Kurt!"

And that was it. Blaine slammed the door of the apartment for the tenth consecutive night and went to the gym to let out his frustration. He was boxing when one of the women he knew who went there, sat next to him.

"Another fight?" She asked.

"You don't know the worst of it," Blaine said between punches. "This adoption thing, it's killing us."

"You'll get through this Blaine," The woman responded. "Kurt loves you."

"Sometimes, I don't think we will," Blaine was concentrating on the bags. "I just – I can feel Kurt slipping away."

At that moment, Blaine caught a whiff of the woman's perfume and felt a sudden wave of nausea.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as Blaine got up and made it to the bathroom just before he threw up.

He got back out to his spot and she was just looking at him.

"I think it was just the work out and the stress." Blaine responded.

He was walking back to the apartment and stopped at the drug store, picking up a pregnancy test. This wasn't the first time he had thrown up in the last week, and he did have the pregnancy gene. Even though there was only a very, very slim chance that he would ever get pregnant, he wanted to be sure.

"Blaine?" Kurt had calmed down as the man put the test in his jacket pocket - Now as not the time for that.

"Yes honey." Blaine responded.

"I'm the bedroom." Kurt called out.

This was the only positive about Kurt getting so angry. They were having sex almost every night because he needed to relieve his own tension. They were in a tangled mess of sheets the next morning, when Blaine got up and found the test. He made it to the bathroom before Kurt knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Using the bathroom." Blaine responded.

"Why did you shut the door then?" Kurt rebutted. "We've seen each other use the bathroom enough times."

Blaine opened the door and handed the man the box the pregnancy test came in.

"Do you think?" Kurt's eyes had widened. "I mean, you know what the doctor said when we were there."

"I've been sick all week," Blaine responded, finding his underwear. "But I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

It was the longest five minutes either of the men had experienced, but when the timer went off in the bathroom they looked at each other.

"You do it?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

Kurt braved and walked into the bathroom shutting his eyes before looking at the result.

"Oh my god," His voice went higher than usual when he picked up the stick. "Blaine, it's positive!"

Blaine threw his arms around his husband, and could see the tears in Kurt's eyes and feel them in his own. For the first time in what felt like forever, they were genuinely happy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: This was kind of an idea of mine, after I realised that I hadn't done a Blaine MPreg story as of yet. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	2. A turn for the unexpected

After the positive pregnancy test, the men had to find a good obstetrician who could deal with and understand their situation. It was one afternoon that Blaine remembered that one time he went to an appointment with Rachel when she was pregnant all those years ago (Mia was now 12) and the doctor discovered his male pregnancy gene. Kurt had agreed to this, and somehow got the woman's details off Rachel without telling her that anyone was pregnant. He would have loved to, but he knew that Rachel was about as good keeping a secret as he was not listening in to gossip. They entered her office and the woman recognised Blaine and Kurt immediately.

"Rachel's friends?" She said as the men nodded. "I'm Dr Thompson."

"Kurt," Kurt shook her hand. "And this is Blaine."

"Hi." Blaine went to shake her hand next as they all sat down.

"How is Rachel?" The woman asked as she was quickly reading Blaine's files.

"Good," Blaine responded this time. "Keeping out of trouble."

"And her little one?" She asked as she ushered Blaine onto the bed and began preparing for an ultrasound.

"Mia is 12 now," Kurt laughed. "And a clone of her mother."

The woman waved the wand around Blaine's flat stomach and a heartbeat filled the room. The men's eyes were glued to the screen as she pointed out their tiny baby.

"Congratulations," She said as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "I'd say you are about six weeks and two days which brings the due date to January 12."

Blaine was wiping the gel off his stomach soon after the magical moment had ended. He sat back down with Kurt and the woman looked at them frankly.

"This pregnancy would be put in the high risk category," The woman responded, trying to find a good way to explain it. "Which means that there is more likely for something to go wrong than say a pregnancy like Rachel's which was low risk."

"But something did go wrong with Rachel's pregnancy." Kurt was remembering the dramatic entrance that Rachel's little girl Mia got entering the world.

"There is a risk with every pregnancy," The woman explained. "But because yours is what we classify high risk, it just means that you come in more frequently so that we can prevent anything happening. I've seen plenty of high risk pregnancies go to full term and deliver healthy babies. For now, I will put Blaine on a prenatal vitamin and see you in a few weeks."

Kurt and Blaine got to the car and were still reeling over seeing their little baby for the first time.

"Does it scare you that there is more chance of something going wrong?" Kurt asked as Blaine focussed on the road.

"Not really," Blaine breathed in. "I don't really think about it like that. We got to see our baby for the first time."

"I guess so," Kurt smiled. "But we don't tell anyone until 12 weeks."

"Not until 12 weeks," Blaine agreed on this. "But how cute was he."

"He?" Kurt deadpanned his husband. "We are having a girl mister."

"How can you be so sure?" Blaine asked.

"How can you be so sure were having a boy," Kurt asked. "The baby still has a tail and gills."

"Fine then," Blaine looked at his husband. "You're on."

Blaine had reached 11 weeks pretty quickly and uneventfully. Burt and Carole were over, as was Rachel with her little girl Mia. Blaine was talking with Mia while Kurt, Carole and Rachel were doing the dishes, and Kurt couldn't help but stop and look at how good Blaine was with the nearly teenager.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, breaking Kurt's focus.

"Fine," Kurt continued with the dishes. "I'm fine Rachel."

Just as Kurt said that, they heard a bang noise and Blaine was lying on the floor. Kurt quickly raced to his husband's aid, as Burt had dialled emergency and handed the phone to Kurt.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said shakily. "He is 31 years old."

"Does he have any medical conditions?" The man on the other end asked.

"He is pregnant." Kurt responded, as his entire family just looked at him.

"Wha-" Blaine opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "What just happened?"

"We're going to take you to the hospital," Kurt said as he thanked the man on the phone. "To make sure the baby is okay."

"Number one priority." Carole and Rachel said in unison.

The entire family got there and Blaine was checked out by a doctor. They were waiting in the plastic chairs at emergency to hear the results and Rachel broke the silence.

"So the person you wanted the information for on the woman who delivered Mia was you?" Rachel had now caught up.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you Rach." Kurt said as Rachel just put her arm around the nervous man.

"The baby will be okay." She said, as Kurt just feared in the back of his mind that maybe it wouldn't be.

The doctor called Blaine in and the men entered the room nervously. When they had seen her four weeks ago, their hopes were higher. Blaine got onto the bed, and hearing the baby's heartbeat brought tears to both men's eyes.

"Everything looks okay," Dr Thompson reassured them. "Actually, I think I may know what caused the blackout. Have we spoken about twins?"

"Twins?" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Like two babies?" Blaine felt suddenly sick. "Coming out of me?"

The men left the room in a daze. They sat down with the family and informed them of what they just heard.

"You always wanted two." Burt tried to make the situation better.

"At the same time dad?" Kurt had his face in his hands.

"Think about it," Carole said this time. "You get all the diaper days and sleepless nights done in one time. And the kids will be close and they will always have a play mate."

Kurt just looked at Blaine when she said this. Carole did have a point. Both Kurt and Blaine were well aware what it was like to grow up without any siblings around (Blaine did have Cooper but he was so much older that it was like he was raised alone away).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts. So tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for baby names I would love hear them. **


	3. Daddy Fears

Kurt was sending an email and choosing a colour that he wanted to paint the nursery one morning. Blaine was now 14 weeks and Kurt knew he needed to start getting ready for the babies. Blaine was about to go and have a shower and head to work, and came up behind Kurt to see what colour he was choosing.

"It's a surprise," Kurt looked at the 31 year old with the slightly protruding baby bump. "I don't want to show you anything until the room is ready."

"Fine." Blaine pouted.

Kurt started looking at the paint samples again and his phone started ringing, with Rachel's name dancing across the screen.

"Kurt," Rachel said anxiously. "Can you do me a huge favour?"

"What would that be?" Kurt asked.

"I have to leave to LA and film a talk show this afternoon," Rachel began. "I'll be back tomorrow. I can't take Mia with me, the nanny is sick and I can't leave her home alone."

"Bring her here," Kurt responded. "We'll have fun."

"Thank you so much Kurt." Rachel said as she hung up the phone and Kurt went to go and set up the fold out bed in his study.

"Blaine," He was holding blankets. "Mia is staying here tonight."

"Okay." Blaine was trying to fit his shirt over his now small baby bump.

"You need to go maternity shopping." Kurt said as the man managed to just squeeze into the pants he was wearing.

Kurt kept an eye on the time knowing he had to pick the girl up from school and got there just in time. He always swore that she was a mini Rachel but walking out of school that day, he saw the Finn in that twelve-year-old.

"Uncle Kurt?" Mia was surprised to see him.

Kurt grabbed her school bag. "Mum is in LA so you're staying with us. We can go past your place and grab some stuff, okay."

Mia was bubbly the entire way home, telling Kurt about her day. When he entered the twelve year olds bedroom, it was an uncanny resemblance of Rachel's back in the day. She had broadway posters covering the walls – from _Funny Girl _all the way to _Wicked _and _Rent. _

"You have everything?" Kurt asked as girl picked out her clothes.

"Just this." Mia brought out a small pink bag and put it in hers. Kurt knew automatically what was in there.

"I didn't know you had got your period?" Kurt was confused. "That does sound like something your mum, or grandma would have told me."

"I haven't," The girl was always comfortable around Kurt. "Mum just makes me take them with me wherever I go in case I do."

They drove back to the Hummel-Anderson house and Kurt let the girl settle in while he started dinner. Blaine had come home just as the meal was served and the three of them watched a movie afterwards of Mia's choice. It wasn't until breakfast the next day that the drama started.

"When is mum coming back?" Mia had entered the kitchen as Blaine was getting breakfast on.

"In a few hours, why?" Blaine asked.

"Can – can I call her?" Mia asked as Blaine just nodded.

Blaine watched as Mia went over to phone and dialled Rachel's number getting the answering machine.

"She must be on the plane sweetie," Blaine smiled. "Is it something maybe Kurt or I could help you with?"

"Not really," Mia said quietly. "It's kind of something I need my mum for."

That was when Kurt walked into the room and Mia dragged him into the next one and told him what happened.

"Really?" Kurt asked as girl nodded. "You got your period?"

"Mum told me to tell her if I got it and she is on the plane." Mia was quiet.

"You can tell her when she gets here," Kurt hugged the girl. "I am sure that she will be thrilled to hear it."

"What is happening?" Blaine asked as they entered the room together.

"I was just saying how excited I am to meet my little cousins." Mia looked at Kurt who just nodded.

It wasn't until after Mia had left that Kurt noticed that Blaine seemed very quiet.

"What was it that Mia told you but wouldn't tell me?" Blaine asked.

"That she got her period, Blaine." Kurt responded.

"Why couldn't she have told me that?" Blaine asked. "I am pregnant."

"I am like an honorary girl Blaine," Kurt responded. "Women just feel a lot more comfortable talking about those things with me. Believe you me, the girly stuff I know about some of the people that were in glee club, I could like write a book."

"What if one of the babies is a girl, Kurt?" Blaine asked seriously. "Every time something happens to her she will go running to you."

"If one of our babies is a girl," Kurt grabbed his husband's hands. "She will love you, Blaine. Just like Mia does. Even more so."

"Is that a promise?" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt.

"That is a promise." Kurt laughed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. This is the chapter that I have kind of been writing for a little while now (it is in a weird alternate Glee universe in which Rachel actually was pregnant and the baby was Finn's and so forth). So, tell me what you think of it etc.**


	4. The Anderson's

Blaine was now nineteen weeks and his baby bump was growing and becoming a lot more obvious. The men were in Ohio for Blaine's parent's 45th wedding anniversary, and Blaine still hadn't told them that he was pregnant yet. His parents barely coped with him being gay, he didn't know how well they would react when the man showed up carrying two babies – a task that is most known for women to do.

"Is it obvious?" Blaine came out, basically bursting out of his shirt.

"That you're smuggling two kids under there?" Burt asked, laughing at his own joke as Kurt was containing his own laughter.

"I think I have something," Carole looked at her husband and then led Blaine down to the basement of the house.

She opened a box and smiled at the shirt she picked up. Blaine knew whose it was straight away.

"I can't wear that," Blaine looked at her. "Finn was like three feet taller than me."

"Just try it," Carole said as Blaine took off his shirt and put the one that belonged to Finn on. It was way too long on Blaine but Carole helped him tuck it in so it didn't look ridiculous. "They would be none the wiser."

"Wow," Blaine looked in the mirror. "It conceals it perfectly."

Carole handed him the jacket which buttoned up and Blaine couldn't help but think about who this all belonged to.

"I still feel weird wearing this." Blaine looked at his mother in law, who most of the time was like a mother to him.

"It's better on you than collecting dust in here, Blaine." Carole reassured him.

"I'll give it back after tonight." Blaine promised as Carole just nodded her head.

Blaine went back up the stairs and Kurt couldn't help but smile at his husband. He pulled Blaine into a hug.

"You smell like Finn." Kurt was putting a tie on Blaine.

"What does he smell like?" Burt asked this time.

"A mix between body spray and feet." Kurt responded as Carole just laughed.

"I smell like feet?" Blaine was looking at his husband.

"In a good way." Kurt said, kissing the shorter man.

The entire car ride to Blaine's parent's house was quiet. Kurt knew the shorter man was nervous and when they knocked on the door, Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Blainers!" Cooper opened and the door and pulled his brother into a hug. "How's the you know what going?"

"Good," Blaine smiled. "We're 19 weeks now."

Blaine went in and greeted his parents with Kurt before finding a quiet corner. He had been making excuses for not having a drink all night, and it didn't take his mother five minutes to figure out why. His parents had come up to them and offered Kurt and Blaine a drink.

"No thanks." Blaine said politely.

"Is there a reason you aren't drinking?" The older man asked the nearly 32 year old.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Blaine responded. "I just don't want to drink dad."

Just as Blaine said that, he grabbed Kurt's hand a reflex and put it on his stomach. Both men could feel the baby on the left side of Blaine kicking.

"Are you okay?" Grace Anderson asked as Kurt's hand came off the stomach.

Kurt couldn't help but grab her hand and place it where his was. Even Blaine couldn't mistake the smile on her face.

"That is some pretty good kicking." The woman said as she moved her hand away.

"You're pregnant?" Peter Anderson was now looking down at Blaine who was breathing in heavily.

"Nineteen weeks." Blaine said confidently.

The man pulled the older woman aside and started talking loudly enough that Kurt and Blaine could hear them.

"I don't understand how he can have a baby," The man said to his wife. "He is a man."

"He must have the male pregnancy gene Peter." Grace Anderson's doctor voice had appeared.

"What are we meant to tell everyone?" Peter was looking at the two men and then at his wife. "That our son and his _friend _are having a baby together."

"He is MY HUSBAND," Blaine's short temper had fused. "And you won't have to tell them anything because were leaving."

Blaine grabbed his jacket and left the room, Kurt trailing closely behind. He followed Blaine out the house and up the street. Blaine didn't say anything, and was focussing on driving. Kurt could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He went to grab Blaine's hand and was shocked when the shorter man took his.

"I didn't mean to blow it like that," Kurt sobbed now. "The baby was kicking and she is the grandmother-"

"You're not who I'm mad at," Blaine reassured his husband. "It's them. They care more about their friends and their stupid reputation than they do about anyone else. My biggest fear is that I will turn out like them one day."

"Come here," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine into the backseat of the car. "You are the kindest, sweetest, most understanding person I know. And I can tell you right now that you Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson will have two wonderful children who will love you just as much as I do."

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you," Blaine laughed. "And then you say things like that and it all comes flooding back to me."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for names I would love to hear them.**


	5. The Parenting Class

Kurt and Blaine had decided to take a four week child birth and parenting course. The men had decided on doing this because they weren't going to just have one baby, but two. And their plan was to try and get them in a routine in the month that Blaine would have off work to make it easier for Kurt who would working from home most days. Most the couples in the class were nice enough except for one woman in particular. She made comments at them and most of the time the men would just be good enough to ignore it.

_In the first week of the course they had to sit in a circle and go around the room introducing themselves. They had got to the men, and Blaine looked at Kurt._

_"I'm Kurt," Kurt began. "This is Blaine and our twins."_

_"Well that's now how god intended it." The woman scoffed as Blaine just looked at Kurt telling him to leave it. Kurt was calling it strike one._

In this particular week, the last one, they were going through the labour process and the midwife running the program had told everyone to get into their birthing positions.

"I don't know why you would ever think of bringing a baby in the world that way," The woman was now winding the taller man up. "Let alone two babies."

Kurt could take all the crap that she would give him but say something about his children, or his parenting, and hell would be paid.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is." Kurt now snapped.

"My problem is that your poor children are going to be raised in an environment without a mother. You people always think that you can be just as good parents as the rest of us but you're depriving them of one of the most important role models in their life. God forbid if one of the twins is a girl." The woman said, as everyone was looking at her.

"Do you seriously think that we are going to raise these kids without women in their life?" Kurt asked. "Because I know that they will have great female role models to look up to. These kids will have two parents and an entire family who will love them more than anything - which is more important than anything else. And they will have something that clearly went right past you – acceptance. They won't judge people because they don't understand them."

The entire room had gone silent and Kurt got into his support position to help Blaine as the midwife guided them all through the process. Blaine didn't say anything about that until his birthday dinner with Rachel and Mia that night.

"I was impressed," Blaine looked at Kurt. "You should have seen Kurt at the parenting class today."

"She got what was coming to her." Kurt was sipping on his drink.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked now.

"She was just being a bigot." Kurt commented.

"I am guessing something about raising the kids without a mum?" Rachel looked at them.

"Pretty much." Blaine responded.

"That used to happen when I was little," Rachel laughed. "My dad's would get so many comments when they would take me to the park or somewhere. But I turned out okay didn't I?"

"I'd beg to differ." Kurt laughed.

"And your little girl will always have me." Rachel as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We don't even know the genders." Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

"Oh please," Rachel rolled her eyes. "There is a little girl in there."

"I think there is a girl too." Mia commented.

"Well thank you for your professional opinions." Kurt commented as the two women gave him identical expressions.

Blaine had gone to the bathroom with Mia and Kurt and Rachel were left at the table alone.

"That is a promise. I will be there for your kids," Rachel said to Kurt again. "You and Blaine have been there for me with Mia her whole life – hard and easy times."

"Thanks Rach," Kurt hugged. "You know that we would have always helped you with her."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Tell me what you think of this.**


	6. The Baby Shower

Blaine had gone out to brunch with Sam while Kurt was setting up the surprise baby shower with Mercedes, Rachel, Mia and Sam and Mercedes' two year old daughter Whitney.

"I cannot believe you're pregnant again," Kurt was putting up a balloon. "I swear you were pregnant five minutes ago.

"It feels that way," The darker woman laughed. "Sam really wants it to be a boy this time. I do too."

"Hi." Rachel and Mia entered the house.

"Hey," Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time. "Happy Birthday Mia!"

"Thanks." Mia smiled.

"I do not want to believe that you are thirteen," Kurt got off the seat he was standing on and hugged the girl. "I still remember when you were screaming down the apartment when mum lived with me and Blaine."

"I'm all grown up now Uncle Kurt." The thirteen year old said proudly.

"In my room," Kurt said to her. "On the bed is your present. Rachel can you check on Whitney for a second."

"Okay." Rachel went to go and see the two year old, scooping her up in her arms.

"God she looks like you," Rachel was talking to Mercedes with the two year old on her hip. "I can a little bit of Sam."

More people started showing up and Mia had put on the boots that she got from Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was in the kitchen with Rachel when his parents showed up. He was always so jealous how much they doted on Mia.

"They'll be like that with your kids too." Rachel broke Kurt's silence.

"I know," Kurt smiled. "I know they will."

"SAM AND BLAINE!" Artie had everyone's attention as they all found hiding spots.

The entire room was dead silent as Blaine and Sam entered the living room. Kurt reached up and flicked the light switch as everyone called out surprise. Blaine just looked around the room and saw so many familiar faces before he looked at his husband.

"Why do I have a feeling that you had something to do with this?" Blaine asked.

"It was Mercedes and Rachel's idea," Kurt confessed. "I can't get all the credit."

"Well I love it." No one could wipe the smile off the 30 week pregnant man's face.

Kurt had planned the perfect afternoon. The new directions spent the time talking and reminiscing and it wasn't long before the cake came out. Kurt had organised two separate cakes. Mercedes had convinced him to do what she and Sam did with Whitney and have the gender revealed in a cake, but Kurt had a second, just normal one in case Blaine didn't want to do that.

"It's up to you." Kurt said after he explained it.

"So if we cut this cake, we will know the genders?" Blaine asked, as he contemplated it. "Let's do it."

Rachel got them the knife and everyone watched in anticipation as the men cut the cake together. Kurt shut his eyes before they looked.

"You do it," He said to Blaine. "And tell me."

Blaine lifted the piece up and told Kurt to open his eyes. The interior was a pink top layer and bottom blue layer.

"It's one of each!" The men said in unison as they showed the rest of the club the pink and blue interior.

That evening after everyone had gone and Burt and Carole had gone to bed, Blaine was putting away some of the stuff they got. He opened the door to the nursery and was in awe when he turned the light on.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he stepped behind him.

The room was painted a light yellow and there were two cots on either side of the room with a dual change table and drawers for the twin's clothes.

"This is beautiful," Blaine ran his hand over one of the cots. He picked up a baby name book sitting on the change table and saw that Kurt had dog eared a page. Blaine opened it and saw the same Sophie. "Sophie?"

"Oh," Kurt smiled. "I liked the name."

"I like it too," Blaine responded. "Sophie Hummel-Anderson."

"Sophie Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Kurt then said as Blaine just smiled.

"I love it," Blaine responded. "I actually have a name that I liked too. I know I'm not exactly talking to my parents, but they have this tradition where the name 'Michael' has be the oldest boy's middle name. And the chances of Cooper settling down don't look good. So, I was think Jaden Michael Hummel-Anderson."

"Sophie and Jaden," Kurt smiled. "I love it."

"Thank you so much for today," Blaine said after they got back to their bedroom. "I'm not actually that tired."

"Really?" Kurt had now perked up. This is the first time in over a month that they had done anything more than a kiss. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't too comfortable in his body the way that it was now that he almost had two full grown babies in there so he didn't ever push for anything more.

"Really." Blaine smiled as he pushed Kurt onto the bed and they sunk into a kiss.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I would love to hear what you think of the names.**


	7. Welcome to the world

Rachel had taken 35 week pregnant Blaine to buy his Christmas present for Kurt. They were walking back to the diva's car at about midday and Blaine was rubbing his lower back.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I think it's just Braxton hicks." Blaine said as he walked ahead of Rachel to prove to her that he was actually okay.

He got as far as the car before he felt the pain again and he put his hand on her car before he felt wetness treacle down his leg.

"Blaine?" Rachel's voice had become concerned as she saw the wet patch on his pants.

"I probably just peed myself." Blaine said, knowing this actually wasn't the first time that happened.

Then they both heard a very loud pop noise and Blaine was standing in a puddle of what could have only been amniotic fluid. They got into the car, calling Kurt on the way to the hospital. By the time Kurt got there, Blaine had been settled into a room and he could hear Rachel's voice down the corridor.

"It hurts so bad." Blaine breathed in heavily.

"This is just the beginning." Rachel said as Blaine threw his head back as the next contraction hit. Rachel started doing a scale and Blaine followed along. Kurt stood in the corner of the room, and what Rachel had done was genius. It was getting Blaine to focus on his breathing and not the pain.

"Hi," Kurt said as they looked at him after the contraction had ended. "How is it going?"

"Agony." Blaine looked at his husband.

"You will be okay honey." Rachel said as she hugged Blaine.

"Thanks for bringing him in." Kurt said quietly as Rachel just nodded.

"Do scales with him," Rachel whispered. "You'll be fine Kurt."

Blaine lasted exactly five more hours before he was in too much pain to do scales with Kurt and the man just looked at his husband.

"I need something, Kurt." Blaine had tears in his eyes.

Kurt buzzed for the nurse after seeing his husband look at him so desperately. The woman came in shortly after and gave Blaine the epidural he wanted. It was six thirty that evening and the epidural had kicked in when they heard a knock on the door.

"Thanks so much." Kurt hugged his father who was holding the bag with the clothes for the twins in it that Kurt had forgotten at home, leaving in such a rush.

"How are you?" Carole asked as Kurt answered for the man who was now laughing at the TV.

"Five centimetres," Kurt smiled. "The epidural has just kicked in."

"Give it a few minutes and it will even out." Carole's nurse instinct had kicked in.

They left shortly after and the men were quietly reading a magazine. Blaine could feel a small amount of pain but it was nothing like it was before. At around ten Kurt had fallen asleep and was woken by Blaine at midnight.

"I want to push Kurt." Blaine said as the taller man just pressed the buzzer for the doctor. Blaine's epidural had worn off and by the time the doctor got there, Blaine was whimpering in pain. The woman did her examination and Blaine was looking at her for a sign.

"You two ready to be dads?" She asked as Blaine just nodded, wanting it to be over.

Two nurses appeared in the room and Kurt was told to just hold onto Blaine's hand for dear life as he watched in what could only be horror for the next half an hour, as a small baby came out of his husband's body. A loud scream was met with Blaine's cries and it brought tears to both men's eyes.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked as Kurt walked over and ever so carefully severed the small girl from Blaine forever.

Blaine's next contraction hit and Kurt resumed his position as the small girl was taken over to be cleaned up by a nurse. This time it was much faster and it didn't take long before Kurt saw another small baby come out. The doctor severed him from Blaine and moved him over to a table and started speaking very quickly. Blaine was looking at Kurt for some kind of explanation but neither man knew what to say. When they heard a harsher cry fill the room moments later, both men were crying again.

"We did it," Blaine looked at Kurt. "We did it Kurt."

"YOU did it." Kurt corrected his husband, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Who wants to hold her?" A nurse broke their moment. Kurt just nodded at Blaine and the small girl was lowered into the exhausted man's arms. Kurt just watched in awe as he saw how relaxed Blaine was with a baby in his arms.

"Hi Sophie," Blaine said quietly. "You are so gorgeous."

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder before the small boy in a traditional blue blanket was in his arms. Kurt just looked at the boy as he stared so inquisitively at Kurt.

"Congratulations," The doctor looked at her notes. "We have Sophie Elizabeth born at 12.54am on December 12 and Jaden Michael exactly five minutes later at 12.59am."

Kurt and Blaine just sat with the twins until they fell asleep in their arms somewhere close to two in the morning. Kurt helped the exhausted man in the shower and he fell asleep almost immediately afterwards. It was almost three in the morning, and Kurt was exhausted but walking out of that hospital he knew it was the happiest day of his life.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. I hope you like this chapter and I would love to hear what you think.**


	8. Christmas

It wasn't until Kurt came back in the morning that things had turned for the worst. Kurt had brought his parents along, and they had taken Blaine to stretch his legs out to NICU to go and see the twins. When they got there, Burt was holding the small girl and Carole had Jaden in her arms.

"Did you say that Jaden had some breathing difficulties when he was born?" Carole asked as both men nodded. "His breathing just seems a bit shallow now."

"What?" Kurt had come over, and it was obvious that the boy was struggling.

He buzzed the doctor and the woman came in a few minutes. Before Kurt, Blaine and the new grandparent's eyes, the boy was being hooked to machines that Kurt and Blaine had never seen before.

"His lungs weren't quite properly formed when he was born." The doctor explained eventually.

"Will he be okay?" Blaine asked now, looking at his equally as worried husband.

"If we do all the right things and keep an eye on him, he should be fine." The doctor said as the men just breathed in heavily.

Blaine was discharged from the hospital later that day and Sophie was discharged two days later. Kurt and Blaine spent the next week in the hospital for as long as visiting hours would permit. Every day that they would see the small boy, he never looked like he was improving much. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Sophie was asleep in her pram when the men came, just as the doctor was checking him out.

"He looks better." Blaine said as Kurt was in shock and how attentive Jaden was on this particular day. More than they had ever seen him.

"I'm thinking we can disconnect him from all of this and see how he goes." The doctor said as she instructed Blaine to sit on the chair and undo two buttons on his shirt so that they boy had skin to skin contact.

"Here we go." She smiled as she put Jaden on the shorter man's chest and then took out the cord that was helping him breathe.

Jaden started screaming louder than either man had heard and Blaine began to hush him quietly so that he didn't wake up Sophie. The whole day, both Kurt and Blaine were cuddling the boy they hadn't been able to hold in over a week. It was almost the end of visiting hours and the doctor came in.

"We can wheel him down to the nursery tonight and if he is okay tonight than you two get an early Christmas present." The doctor laughed as she walked down with them to the nursery.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine got to take Jaden home and on Christmas day, they just had a quiet lunch with Burt, Carole, Rachel, Fanny and the twins.

"You look like a healthy little boy now don't you?" Rachel was cooing to the small boy in her arms who was fascinated by her necklace.

That was when the buzzer to their apartment went off. Blaine immediately went to the intercom and could see who it was through the system.

"Mum?" Blaine was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Cooper told me that you had them." The woman responded as Blaine let her in.

She got into the apartment and Kurt who was holding Sophie, unloaded the small girl into her arms.

"She is precious," The woman who looked like Blaine said as the shorter man was quickly coming at ease. "She looks like Kurt."

Kurt just smiled at Blaine, both so happy that after a shocking week and a half they got to spend Christmas with the people that they cared most about. It may have been a low key, very quiet affair but it was best Christmas both men had ever had.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**


	9. First Birthday

When they had found out that Blaine was pregnant was when the men had started house hunting. Just before the twins were born, they found a place about half an hour out of the city that needed to be renovated. By the time the twins were almost one, the place was ready to move it. Kurt had gone to see it before coming home from work one day and when he got home, he could hear screaming. The twins had now grown up a lot more and were becoming their own little people. When they very young most passers-by couldn't believe that Jaden was only a few minutes younger than Sophie but the boy had now caught up to her. The twins looked very much alike – they both had Blaine's dark curls and smile, along with Kurt's big blue eyes, nose and paler skin.

"Hi," Kurt quickly picked up the screaming girl. "What happened sweetheart?"

Kurt put her in her high chair next to her brother and she stopped screaming with Kurt started to feed her.

"I got some news today," Kurt said focussing on the girl. "The house is ready."

"What?" Blaine had put Jaden's spoon down.

"I saw it after work, it looks so good!" Kurt responded.

The men were relieved to say the least that the nightmare with their contractors was over. They had moved in just in time for the twin's birthday and it was the first time that anyone had seen the place.

"You have become suburban on me." Rachel commented as she and fourteen year old Mia entered the house.

"We aren't that far away from you." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Mia, Burt and Carole were all sitting around the living area watching the twins. The men never wanted a large affair for their birthday, just the people who cared about them. That was when the doorbell rang. Blaine was surprised to see Cooper there, almost as surprised as he was to see his father next to his mother. Blaine was now watching intently as his father picked up one year old Jaden. What he didn't keep an eye on, was Cooper holding Sophie.

"Fuck she is heavy." Cooper said as Kurt just looked at Blaine.

"We are trying to not swear around the kids." Blaine quickly responded.

"Fuck." Sophie repeated as everyone in the room was now looking at the small girl.

"I am so sorry." Cooper now responded.

"Sounds about right that the first thing she learns from Uncle Cooper is how to swear." Blaine laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"We'll go to a bar next." Cooper said as the small girl just looked at him.

"In your dreams." Kurt responded now, bringing out food.

Blaine was bringing out the cake shortly after. Sophie was happily on Rachel's lap and Jaden was holding onto the couch (his new trick) and it took a moment to notice that he was walking toward the birthday cake.

"Kurt!" Burt called out as Kurt turned around and saw the small boy walking towards him.

"Jaden, oh my god." Kurt said as Blaine picked up his phone and started recording.

The small boy started laughing as he walked faster towards Kurt and the taller man scooped him up when he got there. Kurt put him down in his high chair after praising him and soon put Sophie next to him. Cooper and Blaine's parents had left soon after and Mia was sitting on the floor playing with the twins.

"Mimi!" Sophie said as she handed the girl a book that Burt and Carole got her for her birthday.

"And that's the first name she ever learned." Kurt laughed as Mia lifted the girl up and put her on her lap, reading to her.

"Well it is her only cousin." Rachel rebutted as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Rachel and Mia left eventually and Kurt and Blaine had put the twins to bed for the night before Burt and Carole went to the spare bedroom. Kurt was cleaning the kitchen and Blaine came in.

"I think it was a success." Blaine said, wiping down the bench.

"I think it was," Kurt laughed. "Jaden walked and Sophie said Mia's name."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would love to hear what you think.**


	10. First Day at School

The next few years went surprisingly quickly. Kurt and Blaine were both going to be back at work full time now that the five year olds were starting school. Kurt's alarm went off at six and he automatically got out of bed. By the time he had got himself ready for the day, he knocked on a bedroom door.

"Sophie!" Kurt called. "Up now if you want my help."

"Okay daddy!" He heard the five year old respond.

He then walked up to the other bedroom and there was no response. Kurt knocked again and this time heard a noise.

"Up Jaden!" Kurt called.

Sophie came out of her room moments later, in a dress that was clearly inside out. She spun around and showed Kurt her attempt at getting dressed. The taller man just led her into the bathroom and took the dress off, putting it back on the right way before he started brushing out her long, dark curls.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" Kurt asked, as the girl looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"You tell me every day daddy." Sophie laughed.

Kurt plaited Sophie's hair and then sent her down to breakfast. They got into the kitchen, and Jaden was sitting with Blaine eating breakfast.

"Hi Papa!" Sophie smiled at Blaine before he gave her a plate.

"Hi Jaden," Kurt said as the boy took almost no notice of him. "I am going to do your hair after breakfast."

"What?" Jaden was now looking at the man.

"That got you looking at me." Kurt ruffled the boy's dark, much straighter than his sister's, hair.

They got to the school and it didn't take a moment for Sophie to go and run to the other children their age.

"There goes one." Kurt sighed.

"What is he doing?" Blaine was now watching the boy sitting next to Sophie.

"Hugging her, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I am keeping an eye on him." Blaine said seriously as Kurt was holding back laughter.

Jaden didn't leave the men's sight until the class started and he was told to go in. Jaden was just looking at his father's.

"It will be okay." Blaine said first, hugging him.

"Do you promise daddy?" Jaden asked Kurt.

"I promise." Kurt hugged the boy now and they watched him walk into the classroom.

The men went separately to work and Kurt was meeting Rachel at his lunch break. The two 38 year olds were walking to the café together.

"You seem quiet." Rachel was looking at her best friend of more than 20 years.

"We took the twins to school today," Kurt answered. "There is nothing that makes you feel so old."

"Really?" Rachel deadpanned Kurt. "I have a kid in college. Just remember that."

"How is she going?" Kurt asked.

"Good," Rachel responded. "The apartment is so quiet without an eighteen year old in it."

"Sometimes I wish I had quiet." Kurt laughed.

"No you don't," Rachel said seriously. "It's horrible."

"I'm sure you'll find something to fill your time." Kurt ensured her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. The next chapter is going to be a 20 year glee club reunion which should always be fun.**


	11. The Reunion

The twenty year reunion of the glee club was coming up and they had decided to have it at the high school. These things were one of the few chances that Kurt and Blaine had to see most of the other New Directions who didn't live in New York. They had organised it for Christmas time so Kurt and Blaine were staying at the Hummel-Hudson house.

"You ready?" Blaine called out to Kurt, while catching Jaden for a second to fix his hair.

"I don't know these people," Jaden sulked. "Why do we have to dress up nice?"

"Because daddy would kill you if you didn't," Kurt answered the question coming down from his old bedroom. "Which reminds me, where is Rachel?"

"Here." Rachel said, opening the door. Mia came in after her and Kurt couldn't believe how much of an adult she had become in the four months she had been at college.

They got to the school and were the last ones there, noticing all the cars. They got out of the car and headed toward the building they knew so well. Blaine had Jaden's hand and Sophie was holding onto Rachel's as Kurt and Mia walked ahead.

"That was my locker." Rachel laughed, brushing her hand over it.

"Which means that was mine." Kurt responded, putting his hand on one not far from hers.

They got into the room, and all eyes were on them. Jaden had gone behind Blaine and Sophie had run to Mercedes lap.

"You grow like five feet every time I see you." Mercedes laughed as the girl hugged her and then ran back to Kurt.

"Introductions?" Will said in a teacher like manner, as he told Marley and Ryder to start.

They got around the room introducing all their children and partners. They eventually got to Kurt Blaine and Rachel last.

"Hi," Kurt started. "These two are not normally this shy. But the one on Blaine's lap is Jaden and this one is Sophie."

Sophie let out a small smile while everyone just looked at her. They soon all turned to the two divas.

"Hi," Mia spoke for herself. "I'm Mia Hudson."

"The Mia Hudson I know was like a foot tall." Tina spoke up in shock.

"Some things never change." Kurt laughed as the two shorter divas looked at him.

Emma had shortly arrived after that with pizzas for the group and everyone was quietly talking with each other, reminiscing about a time that still felt like it was only a few years before. This was until there was another knock on the choir room door.

"Can we help you?" Mr Schue asked.

"Mia?" The girl recognised the small diva next to Rachel.

"Hi Beth." Mia said quickly.

The two young women only ever saw each other growing up when Rachel would take Mia to go and see her mum. The whole room was silent and it wasn't until Puck said something that anyone looked away from the girl.

"Beth?" Puck said eventually. "Is that you?"

Puck and Quinn quickly escaped the room with the older girl while Mr Schue opened another classroom for them to talk. Their younger son was too immersed in the video game he and Jaden were playing to take notice and their daughter was playing with Sophie. Beth joined them soon enough and was sitting with nineteen year old Mia – and when they thought it would be the end of drama for one night.

"Who is that?" Sophie asked her older cousin, pointing to the photo of Finn on the wall.

"That's Finn Hudson." Mia read it off the wall, and looked at the photo for a second and then the caption, smiling.

"He has the same last name as you." Mercedes and Sam's daughter, Whitney, now piped up.

The entire glee club was looking at the nineteen year old. Kurt could see that Rachel was only a second away from stepping in to answer for the girl.

"That's because he is my dad." Mia responded, as both Rachel and Kurt could feel their hearts drop.

"I think that's enough for one night." Sam whisked the girl away from the small diva.

"It's okay," Mia responded. "Did he really say that?"

"He was a goofball." Kurt laughed as Rachel grabbed the girl's hand.

They got back and Blaine had taken the twins up to bed as Kurt collapsed on the couch. Carole came into the room and offered him a cup of tea.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It wasn't too bad," Kurt responded. "It was good to see everyone. As usual, there was drama though. Beth showed up."

"Puck and Quinn's girl?" Carole asked as Kurt just nodded, taking a sip of the tea.

"And if that wasn't bad enough," Kurt responded. "Sophie and Sam and Mercedes' girl were asking Mimi questions about the Finn plaque."

"Was Mia okay?" Carole's grandmother instinct had kicked in.

"I guess," Kurt responded. "I mean, she might ask Rachel questions tonight but she seemed okay."

"They're down," Blaine said as he entered the room. "Poor Mia though."

"She's a strong girl." Kurt laughed as they all went to bed quietly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think.**


	12. Suprises

Since coming back from the Ohio, their lives immediately went back to hectic. Blaine hadn't been feeling too well since Christmas (mostly over tiredness and some nausea) and it was a school morning when Blaine was making breakfast.

"The checklist again?" Blaine asked.

"Don't laugh," Kurt warned. "It works."

"First thing, you have an appointment after work at the doctors." Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I booked it," Kurt responded. "There can't be no reason that you are that tired, Blaine. I will go with you."

"You suck!" Jaden commented as the twins made their presence known.

"I don't suck as much as you!" Sophie retaliated.

"Okay," Kurt said as the twins sat down. "Sophie, you have ballet after school. Have you got everything in your bag?"

"Yes daddy." Sophie responded.

"Good," Kurt said, marking it off his checklist as Blaine almost started laughing. "Rachel will be picking the both of you up from school and she will take you back to her house after ballet."

"Aunt Rachel makes me eat vegetables." Jaden complained.

"I hope she does." Kurt looked at the boy as he went back to eating.

About a week before, Blaine had brought a pregnancy test, too scared to take it. During his lunch break that day, he had taken it to the bathroom and seeing the pink positive sign made him feel even more nauseous.

"Do you think there might be a reason you are this tired?" The woman asked.

"I think I might be pregnant," Blaine said truthfully as he looked at Kurt. "I took a test at work today."

"We will do a urine test and I'll call you in a couple of days." The woman said as Blaine just nodded.

He had just got home from work two days later when his phone rang. Blaine managed to get it with his free hand and it was the doctor.

"I have your results," The woman said as Blaine just breathed in heavily. "You are pregnant."

It wasn't until that night when Kurt got into their bed that Blaine said anything to his husband.

"Did the doctor call?" Kurt asked.

"We are going to have a baby." Blaine responded, as Kurt was practically beaming.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt looked at the man.

"I'm just scared that we can't do this," Blaine responded. "You will be forty and I will be a month away when this one comes along."

"I know that we can do this," Kurt kissed Blaine. "We got through the twins early stage didn't we?"

"I guess." Blaine said, as Kurt pushed Blaine lightly onto his pillow.

By time Kurt's birthday had rolled around, Blaine had passed the twenty week mark, At this point, Kurt and Rachel were telling him it was good time to tell the twins. Blaine had organised a surprise birthday party for Kurt and it was the morning of the big event and he would tell them after this. Sophie was hugging Blaine when he felt the baby kick him quite hard.

"Ow!" The girl said, before Blaine realised she also felt it. "Something kicked me."

"What kicked you?" Jaden now walked into the room and Sophie pointed to Blaine's stomach. Jaden put his hand on it and felt another kick.

"What is that Papa?" Jaden and Sophie asked.

"Your baby brother or sister." Blaine confessed as Jaden walked out of the room, not saying anything.

"I hope it's a girl Papa!" Sophie said excitedly.

Jaden didn't say a word to Blaine or Kurt all afternoon and that night he was sitting in the corner of Kurt's birthday party, not talking to anyone.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked as Blaine just shook his head.

"The twins found out this morning," Blaine sighed. "Sophie took it okay but he hasn't said anything."

"He'll come around." Rachel said as Blaine just nodded.

Jaden was just playing his video game when Mia came up to him and sat right next to him. The twins always thought of her as an older sister more than a cousin.

"What's up JD?" The nineteen and a half year old asked.

"Daddy and Papa suck," Jaden said as Mia took the game off him. "I don't want another brother or sister."

"I always wanted a brother or sister." Mia smiled.

"Why?" Jaden asked, looking at Sophie playing with Mercedes daughter Whitney.

"It gets very lonely when you don't have anyone to share with," Mia responded. "Imagine you didn't have Sophie."

"I like Sophie," Jaden confessed. "But will Daddy and Papa even notice us with a new baby?"

"Of course they will," Mia put her arm around him. "They will always love you just as much. All this baby will be is someone else to play with when you get bored of Sophie."

"That doesn't sound bad." Jaden responded as Mia just hugged him.

Jaden got up and walked to where Kurt and Blaine were talking. He quickly put his arms around Blaine.

"Can I feel the baby again?" Jaden asked.

"Sure." Blaine said as the boy put his hand where Blaine told him to. The second he did the baby kicked.

"I think it likes you." Blaine responded.

"Hi baby." Jaden smiled as Blaine just looked at Mia who seemed pretty proud of herself and mouthed _thank you_.

The twins started getting excited about the idea of a brother or sister and it wasn't long before Blaine's due date came, and went.

"This baby hates me." Blaine whined, six days overdue.

"I'm sure it doesn't hate you," Kurt rolled his eyes, before kissing the man. "It just wants to be ready."

Just as they kissed, Blaine felt a pop noise and the men were standing in a puddle. They knew exactly what it was and the panic began. Kurt had piled the twins into the car and was calling Rachel.

_"Hello you've reached Rachel Berry," _Kurt grumbled as he heard it. "Rachel Berry can you please pick up your god damned phone."

"Try Mia." Blaine said, focussing on anything but his contraction.

"Mia," Kurt sounded relieved when heard her voice almost instantly. "I need a massive favour. Blaine is having the baby and we can't get in contact with that mother of yours. Can you meet us at the hospital?"

"Sure." Mia responded as Kurt hung up the phone.

They got to emergency and Mia was waiting there for them and took the twins to the waiting area when Blaine was wheeled up to his room.

"Thanks so much Mia." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

Four hours had passed and they heard a knock on the door, when the brunette diva walked in.

"How is it?" She asked Blaine who was in so much pain, his face showed it. "I'm going to let Mimi go back home."

"Thanks Rach." Kurt said as she nodded her heard and patted Blaine's hand.

Not an hour after this, Blaine was ready to push and Kurt, for the third time in his life, watched in both horror and awe, as his youngest child came very slowly out of his husband.

"Congratulations," The nurse said when she handed Blaine the small boy. "He is all healthy."

"Wow," Blaine was looking at the small boy. "He is perfect."

The men were left alone with the small boy when they heard familiar footsteps and voices come into the room.

"Is this-" Rachel asked as she came over with the twins.

"It's a boy." Kurt said grabbing his small hand.

"We know what we want to name him daddy." Sophie and Jaden said in unison.

"It's actually a nice name." Rachel reassured the men.

"Alex," Sophie said proudly. "Like Alexander McQueen."

"I love it." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"Alex Hummel-Anderson." Blaine said as the boy just looked at him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you all like this, and tell me what you think.**


	13. Twenty Years On

Blaine woke up and saw Kurt was still sleeping. He watched the man for a few moments in his deep sleep – now that the men were in their sixties (Blaine did not want to believe that), they were both ageing. A lot had happened in the last twenty years. All three of their children had left home and had their own lives now. The men had even become grandfathers in the last year.

"You have got to stop doing that." A smile appeared on the taller man's face.

"I'm sorry," Blaine responded. "But for the record, you are just as handsome as you were forty years ago when I married you."

"You are such a sap." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Happy Anniversary." Blaine said as he kissed the taller man.

"You too," Kurt smiled. "I'm so happy it was you I married."

"Save something for the vow renewal today." Blaine rolled his eyes now.

Almost everyone had arrived later that afternoon and by the evening, they had all conjugated into where the vow renewal had been set up.

"I'll go first," Kurt smiled. "It's so strange to think about the fact that we have been married for forty years. So much has happened in that time. I am so grateful that every experience that we have had, I have got to share it with someone like you. Whether it was the good ones, such as the births and raising of our three wonderful children – Jaden, Sophie and Alex. Or watching Sophie get married or even becoming grandfathers. Then there were the horrible moments too, the ones where I was so glad to have you to lean on, and vice versa. You have been my whole life Blaine Hummel-Anderson and I cannot imagine a day when I don't wake to your smile."

"Kurt," Blaine said, holding back tears. "I could talk about how you are the love of my life and how you make me smile like no else can, and how even after forty years you still make my heart skip a beat, but I think I want to show you in the only way I know how."

Blaine gestured to Tina, who started playing teenage dream on the piano in the corner of the room and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he started to sing it. Kurt looked out to the crowd to see everyone he loved singing along with Blaine, and in that moment, he couldn't be happier that he had all the people that he loved around him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. This is unfortunately the last chapter but tell me what you think and such.**


End file.
